Z You'll Never Know  Complete
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: A simple conversation with Penelope leaves Derek with feelings of lust...THREESHOT
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is a two shot written in response to Fortune Cookie Prompt Friday: Forewarned is forearmed. _

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!_

**Three Days Ago…**

Derek's eyes were huge; Penelope was thinking maybe having this conversation with him hadn't been her _best_ idea yet.

"_You_…are you _kidding_?" he asked in disbelief.

OK, so she _was_ loving the reaction. "I am _not_ kidding," she replied with a grin.

"You just tell him…_what_ exactly do you tell him?"

Penelope laughed, and Derek was suddenly aware of how engaging the sound was. "I tell him that if he wants to get between these thighs, he's got to make what's between them quiver first," she said. Penelope was pretty damn proud of herself. If she'd been having this talk with anyone but Derek Morgan, her best friend, her cheeks would be flaming right now. But this was _Derek_. And she was certain that no matter what _she'd_ done in the bedroom, he'd have stories that would put hers to shame. He was known for nothing if not his skill with the opposite sex.

"But…how…" he asked, fumbling for words.

"It doesn't matter. Hands, lips, tongue…" Penelope shrugged. "Whatever."

"I can't…" He let out a low whistle. "Damn, Garcia. _That _is fuckin' hot."

Penelope bit her lower lip. "Well…I like it when satisfaction is guaranteed," she teased with a husky whisper. "And once you've used the merchandise, there are no returns."

"Sweet Lord. I think I just got hard," he told her.

Penelope burst into laughter. "Nice, Derek," she said as she rolled her eyes. "But the only stiff one I'm looking for tonight…is Jack Daniels."

He lifted an eyebrow at her. "A little Jack, huh?" he asked.

Penelope grinned back. "One thing I know for certain…he's _sure_ to warm my insides."

"Is that _before_ or _after_ you let him slide down your throat?" Derek asked with a wicked grin.

Penelope laughed. "You'll never know."

XXXXX

**Today…**

The thing was…he _wanted _to know. He hadn't been lying; what she'd said had made him instantly hard.

Derek Morgan had always made it his business to ensure that his partner saw stars, but that had been _his _thing. He'd never been _told_ he was going to do it; he'd simply done it because it made _him_ happy.

The thought of a woman _telling_ him he was going to get her off? Hot. But Penelope? Derek sighed. This was no spur of the moment thing; it had been a long time coming. (He laughed at own his play on words.) He wasn't sure if it was her short skirts or those quirky glasses…her vivacious personality _definitely_ had a part in it…but she'd gone from being his best friend to the lust of his life in just a few short months. He could barely be around her when she _wasn't_ talking about sex, but when she was…wowza! He didn't initiate those conversations anymore…he preferred being able to walk out of her office, thank you very much…but he didn't stop her when she started them up, either. He wanted to, but he could never seem to get the words out. And Derek realized that if he didn't stop this line of thinking, he _wouldn't_ be walking off the plane…

XXXXX

Penelope wasn't so sure she should have suggested they go out for drinks. She hadn't eaten yet today and she was beginning to feel a little light headed. She'd ordered a beer instead of a shot of Jack—her preference—but it hadn't mattered. Her head was spinning. Otherwise she _never_ would have accepted Derek's offer to dance, not to a slow song anyway.

His arms suddenly tightened around her waist, and his head dipped down towards her neck. She giggled nervously. "What are you doing?" she asked, pulling away from him. Had he not had such a tight hold on her, she would have toppled over backwards.

Derek inhaled slowly. "Smelling you," he said gruffly.

"Sme…smelling me?" she asked in surprise.

"You smell sexy," he informed her.

"I…" Penelope's jaw snapped shut as she straightened, her feet moving to the music once again. Was it the beer, or had Derek's eyes suddenly filled with desire? It _had_ to have been the beer. Sure, he was attractive (to put it mildly,) but Penelope had accepted a _long_ time ago that she wasn't Derek Morgan's type. He liked his women petite, obviously sexy and in Penelope's opinion, a bit flighty. She was none of the above. It was _that_ that helped her reach her conclusion…it was _definitely_ the beer.

Yes, she'd convinced herself of that fact…until Derek lowered his head again and she felt the warmth of his lips on her neck. It should have been a simple kiss; it shouldn't have been so exciting. For God's sake, it wasn't even on the lips! But that didn't seem to matter. He was placing a string of soft kisses along her throat, and there was an undeniable spark between them.

And it was definitely _not _the beer.

XXXXX

"Share a cab?" Derek asked a little while later as they all got ready to go their separate ways. They always shared a cab home when they'd been drinking; Derek lived less than five minutes from her place so it made sense.

"Sure," she found herself saying against her better judgment. The last thing she wanted was to be alone in a vehicle with Derek Morgan right now. He'd sit too close, his thigh would probably brush up against hers and then she'd start panting with need. And of course he'd notice; Derek noticed everything. Dammitt.

XXXXX

She'd been wrong. He _hadn't_ sat too close and his thigh _hadn't_ accidentally brushed against hers. Not once during the ride had he touched her. It was probably for the best, Penelope thought as the taxi rolled to a stop in front of her building. It was already going to take her _months_ to get over this one episode. She couldn't help but think about how pathetic she was. She pulled some cash out of her purse and gave it to Derek. "Good night," she said with a small smile as she reached for the door handle.

Derek flashed his perfect white grin at her and she stepped out of the cab and hurried for the front door. She was searching for her keys when she heard footsteps approaching. She turned around abruptly and sighed in relief when she saw that it was only Derek. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Instead of answering, he continued walking towards her; even in the moonlight she could see the predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Derek?" she asked breathlessly.

"Three days, Penelope," he ground out from between clenched teeth.

She gave him a puzzled look.

"I have been walking around hard as a fucking rock for three days. And do you know why?" he demanded.

She swallowed past the sudden lump of nervousness in her throat and shook her head, eyes wide.

He strolled up the steps and didn't stop until he was standing so close that her breasts were resting against his chest. "Because all I can think about is making what's right here…" His fingertips brushed the inside of her thigh and moved upwards in a light caress until the palm of his hand was resting between her thighs. Thank _God_ for skirts. "_Quiver_."

It was then the panting with need began; Penelope couldn't say anything.

Derek moved his palm back and forth between her legs. "Are you gonna invite me in?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: OK, so for those of you who know me, this will come as no surprise...this had turned into a THREESHOT. Thank you all so much for the reads and reviews for last chapter! You guys are the best! _

_I hope you enjoy this installment of You'll Never Know!_

This was crazy_. _Penelope had all she could do not to start riding his _palm_, for God's sake. And she wasn't even sure it was something that could be done! If he would just stop moving his hand, she might be able to assemble some common sense. As it was, she could barely _stand_. Powerless to keep her balance, she'd leaned back against the front door; it was the _only_ thing holding her up.

"Penelope?" Derek's voice was husky, breaking into her thoughts.

Words would be good right now, but Penelope searched her mind unable to find them. Did Derek Morgan _really_ want to take her to bed? She'd been having erotic dreams starring him for years; there was _no way _that he could measure up to the lover she'd conjured in her head. Could he? There was only one way to find out.

She tried to swallow, but her throat was too dry, so she looked at Derek, stunned by the sheer passion churning in his eyes. So Penelope Garcia did the only thing she _could_ do. She nodded helplessly.

Derek didn't need to be 'asked' twice. To her dismay, the heat of his palm left her as he reached for the doorknob, but it wouldn't turn. "Keys?" he prompted.

Dumbly, she thrust her purse at him.

With a grin, he reached inside, feeling for them. Once they were found, he pulled them out and shoved them into the lock. Penelope swore in that moment that every time she heard the jingling of keys, it would remind her of the night she'd invited Derek Morgan into her bed. He dropped them back into her purse, and opened the door, waiting for her to precede him inside.

Once she was on the other side of the entrance, she just stood there for a moment facing away from him. She wasn't prepared for this; she hadn't even shaved her legs this morning! Anxiously she turned to face him, surprised by his nearness.

"Are you drunk?" Derek asked softly, his gaze following her every move.

She shook her head. "No. My head is spinning a little, but I'm not drunk," she answered with a small smile.

Derek nodded. "Good," he said. "Then you won't be able to blame the beer for this." His arm shot out as he stepped forward pulling her roughly against him, molding their bodies together.

The purse she was still holding plummeted to the floor and she heard the faint jingle of keys again. As he lowered his head, Penelope realized she'd been waiting for this moment for a long time and she wanted to commit every detail to memory, soak up every second of their rendezvous.

They were standing in the pale glow from the porch light; she could smell the sweet pea and vanilla scent drifting from the plug in on the wall. There was a slight breeze coming in through the open door, and coupled with the heat coming from Derek's body, it made her tremble. She knew if she let him kiss her right then, it would all be over. She wouldn't be able to hold herself back. So she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side just before his lips met hers.

With a chuckle, he pulled her coat to the side and found her neck. "Penelope Garcia," he said softly.

His kisses were scorching against her skin, and she reached for his brown leather jacket, clutching the fabric in her hands.

"Are you chickening out on me?" he asked between kisses.

"No," she breathed, her skin tingling where his lips had touched her. "Just…making it last."

"That's _my_ job," he informed her. "And…I'm sorry…but I can't make any promises for the first time. For the _second, _on the other hand…"

He never finished his sentence, instead letting her imagination run wild. And oh, did it run wild. She had a sudden image of Derek above her, his body resting between her legs as he looked down at her, ready to—

She wasn't even able to finish the thought before she moaned. She felt the vibration on her skin when Derek laughed softly.

"This is going to be a lot easier than I thought," he teased as he peeled her coat down over her shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

"You mean _I'm_ going to be easier that you thought?" she corrected.

"That is _not_ what I meant," he said as he lifted his head so their eyes met. But his gaze promptly fell to her lips—cherry colored and luscious—and he grinned. "Permission to kiss those lips now," he teased.

Her own lips twitched. "Permission granted," she said coyly.

If there was one thing Derek Morgan _wasn't_, it was a disappointment. His mouth came down onto hers and he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. She couldn't have kept them closed if she'd wanted to; but then again…she hadn't wanted to. Their tongues met in a frenzied tangle, and Derek did what Penelope hadn't thought was possible; he pulled her even closer.

* * *

Derek's tongue worked its way through her mouth exploring every delicious inch. There was a hint of beer along with the salty taste of the peanuts she'd had earlier that evening, but mostly she just tasted like…Penelope. Exactly the way he'd anticipated she would taste. Sweet and delectable.

A rushing gust of wind pulled him back to Earth for a moment, and Derek reached blindly behind him for the door. He slammed it and then, lowering his hands to Penelope's waist, he lifted her up off the floor. "Wrap your legs around me," he commanded, breaking their kiss.

She did as she was told—unusual for Penelope—and he looped his arms snugly around her waist. He made his way into the living room and when he stopped, Penelope lowered her legs so she could stand; Derek buried his face in her neck with a contented sigh. "God, Garcia. You smell so damn good."

His nose tickled her neck as he moved it back and forth, causing her to giggle. "You think this is funny?" he asked lightheartedly as he lifted his gaze to hers.

The predatory gleam in his eyes was gone; it was clear he knew she was his, if only for tonight. "No," she said huskily. "You…you still have your jacket on," she pointed out.

"My mistake," he said, as he pulled it off and tossed it towards the couch. He lifted an eyebrow at her. "Anything else you want me to take off?"

Penelope made her way to the stand beside the couch and turned the lamp on, then returned to her spot in front of Derek. If he was going to undress for her, it was something she wasn't going to miss.

"I want…" her voice trailed off, the thought of him naked before her making her lose all train of thought.

He took a single step forward and then ran his knuckles down her cheek. "What do you want, Baby Girl?" he asked.

"I want you to take _everything _off," she informed him.

Derek's eyes never left hers as his fingers loosened the buttons on his shirt. It dropped to the floor as he bent to pull his boots off one at a time. He straightened and his gaze returned to hers as his hands reached for the button on his jeans.

"No," Penelope said harshly.

Derek stopped what he was doing and studied her face.

"I want to do that," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews for last chapter! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. This is the last chapter of __You'll Never Know_. _I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it!_

_On a side note, I have a poll on my profile asking which clichéd story you'd like to see and with which couple. The only two I could really think of (besides reuniting after years apart which I seem to write quite often) were Secret Baby and Forced Marriage. If you'd like to vote, feel free to stop by! Also, if you can think of a clichéd storyline you'd like to see, feel free to PM me and I'll see what I can do! (After I finish some of my other stories, of course!)_

_Thanks! - Angie_

Their eyes met and held as Penelope stepped forward. She reached for the button on his jeans, breaking their gaze when she couldn't get it through the hole. After trying for several seconds, Derek's hands came to rest on top of hers, stilling them. "Penelope," he said softly. "I was teasing you before. If you don't want to do this—"

Her eyes flew to his once again. "Do _you_ want out?" she asked.

He grasped her wrist and moved her hand lower so that her palm was resting against his erection. "You're kidding, right?" he asked with a lazy grin.

Penelope laughed in relief as she cupped his arousal through his jeans. "I want this, Derek. You have no _idea _how much I want this."

"Oh, see…that's where you're wrong Baby Girl. I have _some_ idea," he informed her in his low, sexy drawl.

She moved her hands to his waistband again, suddenly gaining more confidence now that she was aware of how much he wanted her. She was successful this time, and after lowering his zipper, she pulled the denim down over his thighs and calves. He took a single step back, leaving them in a crumpled mound on the floor and Penelope followed, going for his boxers.

She straightened and stood there for a minute, mesmerized by the sight of his naked body. Any woman who said the male form wasn't attractive had clearly never taken Derek Morgan to bed. The muscles in his shoulders and arms were apparent even when he wasn't flexing. His wide shoulders gave way to flawlessly sculpted abs—the man worked out like a fiend—and then to his tapered waist. Her eyes fell to the part of his body that was going to make her squirm tonight—well, _one_ of them—and she moaned softly.

Derek's light chuckle broke her from her trance, and he proceeded to step forward. He kept his hands to himself, but brought his lips down to hers in a sound kiss. She groaned in protest when he pulled away, but he stepped around her. Once behind, he lifted her hair and pulled it back over her shoulder, showering her neck with kisses as he worked the buttons of her sleek white shirt from behind. He pulled it off her, his lips never leaving her skin. She tilted her head to the side to give him more surface to work on; as far as she was concerned, the more area he had to work with, the better. Just the thought of his lips touching every inch of her body made her shudder but when he lifted his hands to her breasts, she had to bite her lip from crying out in pure pleasure. It was the just the right amount of force; his palms were crushing her breasts into her body, moving in circles as his fingers gripped the extra flesh swelling over the lacey fabric of her bra.

"Derek," she said in breathless anticipation. She reached up behind her, fumbling to get her bra unhooked. She finally did, and Derek's hands deserted her breasts, his fingertips gently pushing the flesh-colored straps down off her shoulders. His hands returned to her breasts, kneading and teasing before he splayed one over her ribcage. He used the tip of his middle finger to trace a path down to her tummy, stopping only to circle her belly button.

Penelope whimpered at the feeling. She'd never considered that area a particularly erogenous zone, but then, she'd never had anyone like Derek to show her otherwise. "You're so soft," he said huskily.

"Oh…" she moaned, turning in his arms. She pressed her body against his, lifting her face as his descended, their lips coming together in a frantic kiss.

Derek knelt before her, removing her heels one at a time before reaching up underneath her skirt for her pantyhose. He pulled them down, along with her underwear, and she put her hands on his shoulders, lifting first one foot, then the other so he could push them off to the side.

Falling to her knees in front of him so they were face to face, she studied him—the swirling passion in his eyes, the set of his jaw as he struggled to keep his hands to himself, allowing her to bask in the moment. "Oh, Derek," she said softly as she leaned forward. She placed a tender string of kisses along his upper chest, lifting her hands to his waist in a tender caress. They travelled upwards before moving to his pecks, her hands teasing the light covering of curly dark hair that was scattered over his skin.

He groaned in satisfaction, her touch was gentle and fervent at the same time. "God, Penelope." His voice was ragged. "On your back, Woman," he commanded.

She complied, and Derek's hand found the inside of her ankle, skimming her flesh as he moved his fingers up in a light stroke. She lifted her hips off the floor and pulled her skirt up to her waist, gasping as his hands found the skin on her inner thighs and squeezed gently.

"God, I love the sounds you make," he said, causing her to giggle.

He looked at her, a grin on his face, and lifted an eyebrow. "So sweet," he said huskily, his lips replacing his hands on her skin. He smiled at her sharp intake of breath, but it didn't stop him.

"Wait, wait, wait…" she said.

_That _stopped him; he lifted his head to look at her, and she reached down for his wrist. Pulling his hand to her face, she took his index and middle fingers in her mouth, her tongue saturating them. He grinned sexily, his eyes dancing and she pulled his fingers out of her mouth to guide his hand down between her legs. There was no mistaking what she wanted, and Derek thrust the two fingers inside of her blazing heat. She groaned, her hips lifting off the floor, and he started moving them slowly in and out of her. Her hips rose in time with his fingers, and it wasn't long before it wasn't enough for _him_; if he was going to remain sane, he _ha_d to taste her.

He lowered his head, his tongue darting out to tease her. He moved it back and forth over her center, his tempo increasing with the speed of his fingers. He could hear her gasping for air and it was enough to urge him on. He gradually increased the pressure of his tongue and it wasn't long before her hands were digging into the carpet, her body tightening. "Derek…" she moaned.

"Quivering yet, Princess?" he teased quickly, his tongue leaving her only for a moment.

"Yes, God, yes…" she said, crying out in release.

Derek lifted his head so he could watch her face as she came, her teeth biting down on her lower lip as his fingers still moved swiftly in and out of her. He'd rocked a lot of women's worlds in his time, he was pretty sure. But he'd never quite had his world rocked…until now. She wasn't even touching him, but with each noise that tore from her lips, he could feel the throbbing between his legs increase.

"If you…" Her breathing was heavy. "Don't stop…oh, _God_!" More heavy breathing. "Then _you're_ not going to get a turn," she informed him.

He grinned at her. "But I thought this was about _you_," he reminded her.

Oh, God. The man knew just what to say.

"Stop," she told him, and he withdrew his fingers at once. If she wanted to take turns, who was he to argue?

She quickly sat up on her knees and crawled towards him until she was beside his thigh. Up on her knees like that, she was a little taller than he was, so she let her lips fall down to his in a quick kiss. "Your turn, Cowboy," she said as she threw her leg over his hips, her body moving down to sheath him in her moist heat. She groaned as he filled her, and he soon followed suit, the same sound coming from his own throat.

Between how tight she was and the soft fabric of her skirt brushing against his skin, Derek was bound to come unglued at any moment. He couldn't help but think…God, if _ever_ there was a time for a videocamera… _This_ was a moment he'd want to relive over and over again. His arms had been behind him bracing his body so he was sitting up, but when Penelope began moving up and down his length, he lifted them to wrap around her waist.

God, she was moving so fast, and he could feel her as she tightened her body around him. "Slow and easy, baby girl," he coached her softly. "Sloooow and easy." She did as he told her to, and each time she lowered herself down onto him, she whimpered softly in delight—the sound feminine and sexy. Her hands were on his shoulders, and she used them to support herself so she could tease him. She lifted herself so that he was barely inside of her, and then came down just a bit, playing her sensual game over and over again as she looked down at him, her eyes dark with passion.

If there was _anything_ Derek Morgan had learned over the years, it was that two could play this game. He loosened his hold on her waist and moved his head to her chest, taking her nipple into his mouth. He moved his tongue across the taut peak only once, then tugged gently with his teeth; she cried out in delight, her body dropping down onto his until he was wholly inside of her again.

"All you had to do was ask," she joked as she descended. She took every inch of him inside of her this time, moving her hips in slow circles.

Derek had to move his hands behind him so he could lift his hips off the floor enough to thrust roughly inside of her, and it wasn't long before he felt his body giving in to its release. "Penelope," he said raggedly.

She plummeted down onto him one last time, her body quivering as she cried out his name.

XXXXX

Penelope rolled over in bed the next morning—they'd eventually made their way to her bedroom—only to find it empty. With a sigh, she threw her legs over the side of the bed. She should have known…

It was official. She was another notch in Derek Morgan's bedpost. But she couldn't regret it…she _wouldn't_. Despite her doubts, he'd been everything she'd imagined...an _amazing_ lover—tender when he wanted to be, and rough when _she_ wanted him to be. She grabbed her robe off the chair beside her bed and stumbled into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She made her way back to her bedroom and was just walking out of the door when Derek came up over the stairs.

"Hey, hey, hey," he chastised. "What are you doing out of bed?"

She blinked in surprise. "I didn't know you were still here."

"Where else would I be?" he asked, his trademark heart stopping grin on his face.

She laughed nervously. "You…stayed?"

"Penelope, my mother taught me manners. If you want to be invited _back_…you have to be a good guest," he said teasingly.

"You…want to do this again?" she asked tentatively.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And again…" he said as he kissed her. "And again…" Another kiss. "And again."

"Really?" she asked in shock. She didn't think Derek Morgan _gave_ repeat performances.

"Yes, but…turnabout his fair play," he warned her.

"What…?"

"This time, you make _me _quiver first."

Penelope grinned. "Well, I guess forewarned _is_ forearmed," she agreed.


End file.
